


Not For The Faint Of Heart

by milkyuu



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, crossposted from tumblr, im owly don't worry yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Jack finally plays a game without recording or adding commentary! Just him, a horror game, and a full bladder.





	Not For The Faint Of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning, this fic contains pee desperation and omorashi/wetting. If this isn't your cup of tea, feel free to turn back now. ♡
> 
> long time no see -- eh, AO3? :3c

The game’s startup menu was just like any other edgy horror game. Dark red and black contrasting on the screen for his eyes. Straining his vision more as he moved the green hair out of his face.

Thankfully, Jack decided against recording this game. As much as he loved working and recording, it was still nice to sit back and play a game for himself. Not have to make any witty commentary or jokes. Just him and a good game to enjoy. 

“Warning, not for faint of heart,” Jack scoffed, “this is as dumb as those horror movies that say ‘based on a true story’ in the beginning,” he laughed. His pink lips wrapped around the neck of his 4th water bottle, pressing the start button.

//

His knees began to shift against each other. His bladder heavy as he played. The game not helping, it’s ominous music keeping him on edge. 

Jack took a deep breath, all he had to do was find the key and unlock a room in the game, then he can take a break. Easy enough. He’d done worse during recordings than now.

So why was he squirming like some two year old during potty training?

Jack shook the thought away, biting his lip as he concentrated on the objective of the game. 

//

“Where the f-fuck is the k-” he moaned, one hand on the mouse while the other was stuffed in between his legs. The need growing more intense than before. His stubbornness making him hold it all in. Jack’s bladder feeling tight and heavy, his cock twitching as he held on.

“Fucking-” he groaned, squirming more in his seat as he saw the item he was looking for, having his character in the game grab it.

As it did, a grotesque image popped on the screen, the face taking up his vision in the game. The deafening scream being blasted in his ears. 

Jack jumped back in fright, the screaming game continuing on as he ripped his headphones off his head. His green hair falling in front of his face as he regained himself.

Only to feel wet warmth traveling down his legs.

“No!” he yelled to the empty room. His body betraying him, his bladder leaking out during the fright. The warm urine falling down his legs in a flood, the loud psssssssh and his heavy panting the only sounds in the room. 

Jack sobbed, his hand being soaked in the urine as he fell from the computer seat to his floor. Small droplets making neat little puddles under him. The relief and embarrassment making him cry harder.

“I’m so fucking stupid to do that.” he muttered to himself, sniffling quietly as he finished. A much larger puddle underneath him, his once grey sweatpants now dark and soaked, glistening in the dim light of the room.

But hey, at least he wasn’t recording – or worse, streaming. 

Or so he tried to reason with himself as he wiped away tears of shame. His urine finally coming to a halt.


End file.
